Talk:Empire of Somple
May I ask where in Indiana you are in so I can properly map your location and then we need to discuss another matter,because I've got Indiana as a Territory State to my Empire, I wish to know how much of the stae you control or claim. Thank you. --New Euro Emperor 01:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC) In response to your question, the Empire of Somple controls a small part of central Indiana (above Indianapolis and below Tipton) and a small part of southwestern Indiana (around Evansville).--Imperial Government of Somple 04:30, 24 February 2009 Thank you, do you inted to claim all of Indiana? --New Euro Emperor 21:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) -Somple does not want to claim all of Indiana. --Imperial Government of Somple 04:30, 26 February 2009 Alliance Emperor Kevin, Scientopia would like to propose an alliance and a Treaty between our two great nations. Scientopia 18:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) The Imperial Government of Somple will agree to an alliance. If you wish for a treaty between our nations than leave a message here about ther terms. --Imperial Government of Somple 04:30, 26 February 2009 Treaty Of Mutual Recognition Scientopian – Empire of Somple Relations Article 1 – A. Scientopia and The Empire of Somple agree to acknowledge the rights of the other to autonomous ruling as political entities separate from any other country, or political state of any kind. Article 2 – A. Scientopia and The Empire of Somple agree to, under normal circumstances, not to interfere in each others internal affairs. B. Abnormal circumstances are defined as circumstances in which there is a possible violation of The Universal Declaration of Human Rights, or which could spark an international, whether micro-, macro- or otherwise, crisis or rift. Article 3 – A. Both nations agree to remain in peaceful coexistence with each other, except in circumstances outlined further on in this Treaty. B. They also agree that they shall never wage war against each other. On the other hand however, they agree that, where possible, they will fight aside each other for causes that both nations agree are noble. Article 4 – A. Both Nations agree to allow either temporary or permanent ambassadors if desired or deemed necessary. B. If it ever becomes reasonable, both countries agree to give up a small piece of land for the building of a consulate. Article 5 – A. This Treaty may only be altered via mutual agreement, and any alteration performed by only one country is reasonable grounds for the dismissal of this treaty, a destruction of the alliance, and, if changes made were severe enough in nature, war. Article 6 – A. This Treaty does not belong to either country. It belongs to a midpoint between the two, as will all Treaties after this, to prevent any nation trying to circumvent the prior article and alter Treaties in a way that benefits one nation at the expense of the other Article 7 – A. Exploiting any loopholes in either countries legal system to be able to alter this Treaty in an unfair manner is punishable by any means the affected country deems necessary. Are these terms acceptable? Scientopia 21:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) These terms are acceptable. I, Emperor Kevin I, have emailed the treaty to His Excellency the Chancellor. I have given my approval and if the chancellor approves then it will be adopted by the Empire of Somple on 9 March 2009. -Imperial Government of Somple 07:03, 26 February 2009 The Imperial Somplenese Government asks for Scientopia's help in the Somplenese-Molossian War. Please respond to this as soon as possible. Scientopia needs some time to reveiw the facts of the matter,we will get back to you soon. Scientopia 08:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) The government of the Empire of Somple has sent a list of demands to Molossia via email: Somplenese List of Demands that Molossia must agree to in order to end the Somplenese-Molossian War --Imperial Government of Somple 06:56, 7 March 2009 Category:Somple War Please, I would like to know more about the 3exact reasons of the war between yourselves and Molossia. HGDH Jamie Sutherland Molossia has not been honest regarding some of the emails they sent to the Imperail Palace of Somple. POMHB was, apparently, also offended by Molossia in the past. It was POMHB who was pushing for war and Somple lent it support partly out of dislike of a common enemy and partly because of the Somple-POMHB Alliance. Somplenese leaders also dislike the lack of democracy in Molossia. President Baugh has all government power. Molossia also sells war bonds to finance their "war" on a non-existant country (East Germany - united with West Germany 1990). Neutrality Somple has reinstated neutrality. The Treaty Of Mutual Recognition between Somple and Scientopia has officially been terminated on 7 March 2009 by Emperor Kevin I of Somple. Altimatum The government of New Europe is out raged by the Somple Empire's agression against Molossia. New Europe is demanding the following. 1- The conflict agains Molossia ends with a cease fire. 2- The Somple turns over ALL current military documents from from this conflict including future tactic plans. Refusal to to comply or respond will result in a declaration of war by the New European government. The Somple government has until 10:00 central U.S. standard time to respond. --New Euro Emperor 22:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Somple has witdrawn from the war and has no actual military plans. Somple's aim in the Somplenese-Molossian War was to get many micronations to declare war on Molossia in order to scare them into declaring peace. -Imperial Somplenese Government We understand and accept this for now. We wish you well. Possible Alliance It has become quite clear that Somple will win the POMHB war. For that, I congradulate you for your upcomming victory. I would also like to suggest an alliance between our two nations. Please, leave any questions or comments here: Talk:Kingdom of Praugsia. I await your reply. User:Chipgambino, Kingdom of Praugsia 17:29 (Central Time), 17 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I would be more than happy to discuss a treaty. We can continue the entire discussion on Praugsia's talk page. User:Chipgambino, Kingdom of Praugsia 17:29 (Central Time), 17 March 2009 (UTC) Camurian-Somplenese Alliance? In more recent times, our two great micronations have joined together to crush the Kingdom of Belaronia, and now I think is the perfect time for our two great miccronations to join closer under a formail alliance for a mutual advantage and strengthen intermicronational affairs. --King Ian II 22:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Camurian-Somplenese Alliance I believe that such an alliance is possible. I must state that the following conditions be included in any treaty between Somple and Camuria: 1. No military alliance, except for defensive alliance as long as neither nation uses war as a means of Imperialism. 2. Both nations must provide laws that protect basic civil rights. No legal discrimination against people because of their race, culture, religion, sexual orientation, or social status. 3. Both nations must have stable governments. 4. Any treaty between Somple and Camuria can be terminated if even one part of the treaty is ignored by either power. 5. Neither Somple or Camuria may form alliances with terrorist groups, or engage in terroist activities against other micronations, macronations, or otherwise. If you have any conditions that you would like to include then please tell me. -Emperor Kevin I of Somple and Ribonia and 12th Lord of Tilston. ---- I, representing Camuria agree with all statements in this treaty of a Camurian-Somplenese Alliance. --King Ian II 23:05, 19 March 2009 (UTC) In that case, you may consider Somple an ally. -Emperor Kevin I of Somple and Ribonia and 12th Lord of Tilston 19 March 2009 Concern I have recently noticed that the Grand Empire of Fuzzel has collapsed. I would like to know if Somple is now an independant nation once more, or if it too has ceased to exist. --Chipgambino 01:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC)